


Until We Die Together

by LucRambles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, anyway, but it could've been a hell of a lot worse, but you only realize it once your heart stops hurting, don't wanna say 'angst with a happy ending' bc it's not happy, enjoy the suffering, like there's hope?, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucRambles/pseuds/LucRambles
Summary: "Do you remember that promise we made when we were kids? The one about dying together?""I remember.""Well, it seems we're about to kill each other."Felix knew Sylvain was never one to keep his promises. He just never thought he'd be breaking this one.Choices are never easy during war.





	Until We Die Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out if you recruit Felix or Sylvain w/o the other and make them fight later they have special dialogue and I died inside and I'm never going to separate them.  
I feel like Felix might seem OOC during the flashback scene but in their supports Sylvain mentions that Felix used to be a lot more sensitive/emotional when they were kids so *shrug*  
No beta we die like men.  
Minor spoilers.  
Partially inspired by this comic: https://fraambuesam.tumblr.com/post/187242895552/doodle-of-a-broken-childhood-promise-ok-so-they

_“I promise I’m not going anywhere.”_

Promises were meant to be broken.

To Felix, it seemed every promise he heard had been broken. Especially ones made by Sylvain.

The noble made promises he never intended to keep—he’d done it even when they were kids. It started as little things—I promise I won’t run off again, I promise I won’t talk to the visiting noble’s daughter, I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut, I promise I won’t bother Dimitri while he’s training—and they grew as he got older. “I promise I’ll behave,” he’d say after Dimitri caught him sneaking into the Monastery in the middle of the night for the third time that week. “I promise I’ll take this more seriously,” he’d say after Felix won another sparring match, leaving Sylvain with more bruises than he could count. “I promise you’re the only one for me,” he’d say to his flavor-of-the-week. He went back on every single promise he had made.

In a way, Felix knew it would come to this. Well, not _this,_ but he knew the promise would be broken somehow.

_“You’ll leave one day.”_

Felix was a Blue Lion—the next Duke Fraldarius of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. They were all Blue Lions—him, Dimitri, Ingrid, and Sylvain, along with all the other students from the Kingdom.

Felix was a Black Eagle—when the new professor showed up, the mercenary decided to teach the students from the Adrestian Empire. Felix couldn’t let someone like that just waltz in without sparring with them. After Byleth sent him to the ground at least ten times in less than five minutes, he decided he needed to learn from him. And so, Felix asked Professor Byleth if he could switch classes, and was welcomed in. _If only I knew,_ he thinks, looking back.

His friends were a little disappointed to find out he was no longer in class with them, but it was okay. They still saw each other often enough around the Monastery. But then Flayn was kidnapped. Monica—Kronya?—killed Jeralt. Professor Byleth disappeared into some void before coming back with mint-green hair and matching eyes. Edelgard attacked the rest of the class in the Holy Tomb before declaring war on the church.

Felix returned to Fraldarius territory when Professor Byleth disappeared—there wasn’t anything else for him to do. He was a noble son of Faerghus, bound to protect his kingdom, even if it meant fighting for The Boar Prince.

But then Professor Byleth returned and the Imperial army started gaining ground. Felix found himself siding with the Black Eagles again. It was his own path—not his father’s, not anyone else’s. He did not allow himself to falter when he saw old friends on the battlefield. Felix had dug his own grave, now he had to lie in it. He knew what he was doing when he left, but maybe he had hoped it wouldn’t hurt so much.

_“No way, I’m never going to leave you, kid.”_

_“Don’t call me ‘kid.’”_

_“Alright, kiddo.”_

They met again at the Tailtean Plains. Felix hadn’t seen Sylvain since Professor Byleth disappeared. The paladin had gone north to defend Gautier territory when Felix had returned to his own lands.

Funny, that they would meet again on the field of battle.

“Get out of my way,” Felix growls. “Or I’ll be forced to cut you down.”

“Straight to the point, as always. But no, I won’t move.”

“This is your last warning, Sylvain. Stand aside and let me go after that damned boar.”

“No.”

Felix charges.

Sylvain has always had a height advantage over Felix. His lance and his horse increase that, leaving Felix on the defensive while he looks for an opening.

“Hey Felix?” Sylvain pants. “Remember when we were kids and we made that promise about dying together?”

_“But seriously, I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“What about when you die?”_

_“Guess we’ll have to die together.”_

Felix clenches his jaw and lunges, jumping back when Sylvain blocks the blow. “I remember,” he says.

“Well, seems we have to break that promise. We’re about to kill each other, after all.”

Felix aims his blade at the horse, but Sylvain pulls the reins and the beast dodges. “Sorry Sylvain, you’ll die first.”

The words are a knife in his heart, even as he speaks them. _Together until we die together,_ Felix thinks. _How foolish._

_Felix was crying again. He did that a lot these days. He used to cry all the time when he was younger, but prepubescence had cowed it a bit. Seeing him now though, it was like Felix was eight years old again. It had been weeks since Sylvain had seen his younger friend without puffy red eyes and tear tracks down his cheeks. He was mourning, Sylvain knew, and it broke his heart._

_“He promised he’d come home.” Felix sniffled; his face buried in Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. “He _promised._”_

_“I’m sure he tried, kid.”_

_Felix sniffed. “D-don’t call me ‘kid.’”_

_“I’m sure he tried, Felix.”_

_“Better.”_

_“I’m being honest though. Glenn would never leave you like that, not on purpose. But… he had a job to do.”_

_“It was a stupid job!” Felix snapped, abruptly pulling away. “A stupid, stupid, _stupid_ job! He was supposed to be _protecting _them! What use was that if they all died anyway?! He should have saved himself! He should—he should have…”_

_Felix started sobbing again, returning to the ever-growing wet spot on Sylvain’s shirt. “E-everyone’s g-gon-na le-l-leave,” he cried. “T-they’re all gonna be kn-knights and d-die too.”_

_Sylvain held him tighter. “Well, I can’t speak for the others, but I promise I’m not going anywhere.”_

_Felix shook his head. “N-no, you’ll leave too one day.”_

_“No way,” Sylvain said. “I’m never going to leave you, kid.”_

_“Don’t call me ‘kid.’”_

_“Alright, kiddo.”_

_Felix swatted at him, but there was no force behind it. Sylvain chuckled. It seemed like Felix was starting to calm down again. He couldn’t see his friend’s face, but Felix’s breathing wasn’t as stuttering and erratic as it had been, and his grip on Sylvain’s shirt loosened ever so slightly. Sylvain took a deep breath. “But seriously, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”_

_There was a pause, before Felix whispered, “What about when you die?”_

_“Guess we’ll just have to die together then.”_

_Felix looked up at him. “What?”_

_“We’ll just have to die together. We’ll stick together for the rest of our lives, and neither of us will die before the other.”_

_“But then neither of us would ever die.”_

_“Then we’ll just have to live together forever, won’t we?”_

_Felix smiled. Sylvain had missed that these last few weeks. “Yeah, I guess so.”_

_There was silence after that, except for the occasional sniff from Felix. Sylvain felt him curl up closer to him, all cried out for now, before he dozed off._

Felix jumps back, narrowly dodging a blow from Sylvain’s lance. The swordsman spins on a heel, aiming a downward slash at Sylvain’s horse. Again, he yanks the beast out of the way, but Felix knew he would. As soon as Sylvain pulls the reins Felix changes direction, taking one hand off his sword and channeling a mass of dark energy before hurling it at Sylvain. The magic blast catches him off-guard. Most of it hits the horse’s neck, causing the animal to buck and throw Sylvain off before it gallops away. The wind is knocked from Sylvain’s lungs as he slams into the ground, trying to ignore the pain from the fall and from where the magic clipped his hand.

When Sylvain manages to roll to his knees, Felix is standing before him, sword pointed at the paladin’s throat. _How many times have we been in this position?_ Felix can’t help but think. _So many sparring matches, beating him in almost every one of them. _He shakes his head to scatter the thoughts. He can’t think about that, not right now, not in the thick of battle. Not when he has a blade—a real, sharp, lethal blade, not a wooden sword—pointed at his old friend’s throat. Not when his old friend is wounded, and on his knees, not even trying to get up and keep fighting. Sylvain chuckles. “Guess we are breaking that promise, aren’t we?”

Felix opens his mouth to respond, but Sylvain keeps talking. “That’s okay though. I kind of knew that would happen. You’ve always been so much stronger, even when we were kids. Just… just take care of yourself while I’m gone, okay? And… make it quick.”

Felix can’t move. He can’t even breathe. Nothing exists in this moment besides himself, his sword stained red and ready to take another life; and Sylvain, who closes his eyes and hangs his head while he waits for the death blow. Felix knows Sylvain can still fight if he wants too. He’s seen Sylvain take worse blows, he’s _dealt_ worse blows to Sylvain in training, and he still got up and came at him again.

But Sylvain doesn’t want to, Felix suddenly realizes. _He never actually intended to hurt me,_ Felix thinks. Sylvain just needed to put on a show for himself. A damned knight of Faerghus until the bitter end.

“I’ve never known you to hesitate,” Sylvain’s voice jolts him out of his thoughts. “Just get it over with, okay?”

And Felix does. He raises his blade and swings it with every ounce of strength in his body. Sylvain braces for the blow but feels nothing but a gust of air. He opens his eyes and sees Felix’s sword embedded in the ground next to him. “Run,” Felix growls.

“What?”

“I said _run._ Those legs of your still work, and I’ve seen you run away when some girl is chasing you. So, get up and _run. _And don’t let anyone catch you.”

Sylvain doesn’t move right away, just stares up at Felix, eyes wide, expression unreadable. Felix huffs and grabs Sylvain’s collar, dragging the taller man to his feet. The swordsman gives him a shove. “_Go,”_ he snaps.

And Sylvain does.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you liked this! I couldn't leave it sad honestly (or well, it's still aad but you know what I mean). I love angst as much as the next guy but >.< I just wants my boys to be happy.  
I'm not 100% satisfied with it and I'll probably revisit this later and expand/clean up/etc but I just wanted to get it out of my system.  
I have another Felix/Sylvain fic in the works I'll be posting at some point so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
